


Sibling Love

by Sadie_McLaren



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_McLaren/pseuds/Sadie_McLaren
Summary: Ed and Em are worried that Amity has been overworking herself recently and when they find out they’re right they do their best to help her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Kudos: 41





	Sibling Love

Edric and Emira stood outside of the door to Amity’s bedroom, having a silent debate over who would have to knock first. They wanted to check in on their little sister, but they knew that whoever broke the silence of her studying time first would probably have an abomination sent after them. Despite what a lot of people seem to think Ed and Em truly do care about their baby sis. Yeah they prank and tease her quite a bit, probably too much, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love her or want what’s best for her. They are family after all. With all that said they were getting a little concerned about her. She had been in her room for almost three days straight, only coming out to eat something a couple times a day, and even then, she didn’t really talk to anybody. They also had a hunch that she wasn’t sleeping very much if at all. The twins knew their parents had to be behind this in one way or another. They always pushed Mittens harder than them, and at first they resented her for it because they thought that it was because the Blight parents cared more about her than the two of them, but upon further inspection they started to realize what all this extra pressure was doing to Amity’s mental health. From that point on they made it their personal mission to make sure that Mittens didn’t overwork herself anymore. Which brings us back to them, standing in front of their sister’s bedroom door, waiting for one of them to give in and knock. 

“Ugh fine,” conceded Ed in a quiet tone with a roll of his eyes, having lost their silent debate. He reached up and gently knocked the wooden door three times. 

“Mittens,” whispered Emira, keeping voice low too so that their parents wouldn’t find them disrupting Amity’s studies, “could we come in please? We just wanted to see how you’re doing.” 

When no response came the two looked at each other and shrugged, pushing the door open anyway, just to be certain that she was ok. When they did open the door though the sight before them broke their hearts. Her blinds were closed casting her room into darkness that was so different from the well-lit hallway that just stepped out of. Her bed was unmade and scattered all around the room were tons of books and notes. Her desk was littered with crumpled up pieces of paper and even more open textbooks. And Amity herself was curled up on the floor next to her desk, silently sobbing. 

The twins hurriedly closed the door behind them and rushed towards their baby sister. For a second they just hovered over her, not quite sure what to do. They had never seen Amity like this. She had always been emotionally closed off towards them, which in hindsight is mostly their fault. But because of that they had no idea how to comfort her. 

After a second of indecision Emira decided to throw caution to the wind and wrapped her arms around her little sister. Edric quickly copied her movements and pulled both or his sisters into a hug. Amity hiccupped as her quiet sobbing came to an abrupt halt out of shock. She looked up to see Ed and Em, with their arms wrapped around her small frame and regarding her with looks of concern on their faces. 

“What’s going on Ami?” asked Ed, deciding to leave the teasing nickname out for fear of the two of them being kicked out of her room before they could help her. 

Amity looked a little shocked at the looks on her sibling's faces and the absence of the nickname she hated so much until reality came rushing back to her and her face started to crumple again, as a fresh wave of tears made their way down her face. Emira quickly removed one arm from around her back, gently cupped her cheek and began to stroke the tears away, all the while whispering calming things to her, reminding her to breath and that everything was going to be okay. 

After a while of the twins holding their baby sister while she cried, she eventually calmed down enough to explain what was wrong. 

“I have a test in a couple days and it’s really big portion of our grade,” she began, still sniffling a little, “and Mother and Father really want me to do well so they’ve been having me study for the past few days. But I just don’t understand it and I’m going to fail the exam and then going to be so disappointed and mad at me,” she wailed as her eyes started to sparkle with tears again. 

Ed was quick to jump into action this time, pulling her into an even tighter hug than before, slowly rocking back and forth while Em tried to console her, running her hands through Amity’s shoulder length two toned hair. 

Once Amity had calmed down again, Ed loosened his grip but kept his arms around his little sister just in case. Emira sat right in front of her with a serious look on her face. 

“Ami,” she started, her voice lilted with concern, after Amity looked up and met her eyes she continued, “when was the last time you got any sleep?” 

Amity seemed to be wracking her brain for a moment before she answered. 

“I think a little over three days ago,” she responded. Ed and Em sucked in their breaths. They had been afraid of that. They made eye contact and seemed to be having a secret conversation with their eyes. Upon reaching an agreement, Ed scooped Amity up in one quick movement and Em followed right after. 

“What are you doing?” demanded Amity, her voice still a little raspy and quiet from all the crying. 

“You need to sleep and we’re going to make sure that it happens,” answered Em as she slid into Amity’s bed before Amity herself was placed in after her, then Ed saddled up on her right so now she was trapped with no way on escaping. 

“You two are crazy,” said Amity, trying to keep the edge and bite in her voice but even now she was slowly starting to drift off. “I don’t need to sleep,” she said through a yawn, subconsciously snuggling up against Emira. 

“Of course you don’t Ami,” giggled Em, smiling down at her little sister now fully snuggled against her side. Edric pulled the blanket up to her chin. He knew that once she got some sleep that she would be right as rain and ready to crush that test. But until then he and Em would stay here and make sure that their baby sister got the rest she needed. The two of them each placed a kiss on her forehead in turn and fell asleep, keeping her nestled in between them, shortly thereafter.


End file.
